The game
by FireFoxLeo
Summary: Voldemort and Kronos magically become alive again, and Max's mom wants world domination... coincidence I think not!1
1. The Coincedence

Chiron had called a meeting in the pavilion. The whole camp surrounded the centaur as he began to speak. "We have urgent news,"said Chiron," We have received word that Kronos is back from Tartarus." A gasp went throughout the crowd. 'The Gods have chosen 5 people including me to go, Chiron said," I will call up the name of the people who will go. Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, and Jason Grace. Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and Percy followed Chiron to the vans, leaving the camp in a uproar.

At that moment Dumbledore was calling out names for the quest to destroy Voldemort again. "Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasly, and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore waved his wand and the four people he had called out had disappeared.

Maximum Ride had called a meeting, and after much complaining she had finally gotten the flock in the living room. " What is it?" complained Iggy. Ummm... apparently my mom wants Iggy, Angel, fang and I to come to her house so she can explain her plans of world domination." At least that's what I think it says, cause I can't read this letter." "What Senoirita monsiur blah blah blah?!" Gazzy said in a Spanish accent," you expect Me and Senorita Nudge to watch the house while the rest of you guys see Max's mom take over the world?" "Pretty Much, Max said," "Sounds good to me," Nudge and Gazzy said at the exact same time." Max sighed as she, Iggy, Angel, and Fang jumped out the window.


	2. Gassed

Sorry about not updating sooner. -Owl

3rd person

As the van drove to Empire State Building, Leo spoke up. "Who's this watchyamacallit with the big scythe, and why couldn't we take my precious." "Your precious," Annabeth looked questioningly. "Yesssss, my preciousssssssss." Leo replied in a very Golum like voice, making everyone laugh. (Except Chiron, He just smiled) After the laughter subsided, Percy asked, " Do you guys here that?" "Here what child," Chiron asked, with a worried look on his face. "That hissing noise" Chirons face went from worry, to puzzlement, to fear in about a millisecond. Everbody out," he roared. Leo started tugging at the door frantically, "They're locked, Leo yelled. "Argus! Stop the car," Chiron yelled. The car stopped with a screech as green gas pored into the car. Leo started choking, and feinted. One by one they fell into unconsciousness. After they were all out cold,masked figures opened the back door, and loaded them into a black car.


	3. Harry

Harry Sighed, who knew that apparating took so much energy. Dumbledore was currently asleep on the couch of the old, dirty house that they had apparated at. Ron and Malfoy were arguing like there was no tomorrow. "You disgraceful little rat, Your family doesn't even deserve the title pure-blood!" Draco yelled at Ron. "Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, " If it means being like you I don't want to be one." Draco snarled, pulled out his wand, Preparing to cast a spell that would make Ron have a Rat tail. Harry sighed again and cast a spell, knocking Malfoy's wand from his hand. Before Malfoy could yell some more insults, Harry cast a spell that stopped him from talking. "You're going to wake Dumbledore," Harry hissed. "Oh, that's quite alright, I'm already awake," An old voice said from behind. "Fnnll yur ake u ld lb," Malfoy said. Dumbledore looked at Harry impressed, "speech spell?" He asked Harry. Harry nodded. "Good Idea," "Now..." Dumbledore said as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Dumbledore!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. "What's wrong with him?!" Ron yelled. He was freaking out. "Mmh mm...," Malfoy said as he fell to the ground unconscious. "Good riddance," Harry said. "Yeahh..." As Ron went unconscious. "What's happening?" Harry thought as he went unconscious


	4. Why does this always happen to us?

"Why does this always happen to us?" Max thought, " Why can't Bob's Mom take over the world?" (Bob is her imaginary friend) "Maaaax..." Angel said annoyingly, interrupting Max's train of thought. "What." "I'm Hungry." Max sighed" We'll stop to eat in an hour." "Maaax" Iggy said with a smirk, "Are We there yet?" "NO!" "Maax..." Fang said. "WHAT!" "There's a helicopter following us," "oh, head into the woods and meet at my mom's house. Max dived into the woods and started running when her feat touched the ground. After a couple of miles she stopped to rest, "I... think ..I Lost them,"she gasped. "What do you think, Bob?" right before Bob answered she put her hand on his imaginary mouth."Do you here that?" Max said, as she listened intently. "Did squadron 2 get The Demigods?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Good, Now to get the girl,"

Max leaned in to hear better when she stepped on a twig." The Girl, Get Her!" Guy number 1 said, as max lifted her wings to fly. As She lifted off she felt a pain in her wing, Looking over she saw a dart sticking out from her closed her eyes as darkness overtook her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not posting for so long... here's the longest chapter I've ever done ( which isn't very long (:

"Leo,...Leo,...Leo, wake up!" Leo woke up with a snort, Annabeth was standing over him with an annoyed look on her face. Everyone was still awake, except for Percy, who was muttering about pink Teddy bears in his sleep. " Pink teddy bears?" Leo asked Annabeth with smile on his face." Annabeth just sighed and moved onto waking up Percy. Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. They were standing on a floating circular platform in the middle of a huge chasm. There were two other platforms full of people. One group had strange robes on and were all arguing, except for a very pretty girl. The other group looked pretty normal and were huddled together discussing things quietly. "Greetings" boomed a loud voice. Leo looked around and saw a man in a white coat on another circular platform with two bodyguards standing beside him. " You might be wondering why you are here," The man continued, " It is to answer a single question, who can survive longer? Wizards, Demigods, or Mutants." He said looking at each group as he said there race. " This question will be answered with series of challenges, if you fail a challenge, you lose a life, and if you lose 3 lives you get sent home and lose something you love." The man said. " What if we refuse to participate?" the very pretty girl asked. " Then you home will be destroyed." he replied, " Thank you for your time and consideration, you will be sent to your room and will be notified when the first challenge is. " Feel free to walk around and talk with you competitors." the man disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
